I Can't Imagine A World Without You
by RusherGirl1
Summary: When Hiccup is stung by a venemous dragon during a walk in the forest he becomes deadly sick. Will his family and friends be able to save him in time?
1. Chapter 1

It was a fine evening. Everything was going great their mission was a success as they saved the captured dragons from being sold at an auction but it sure was tiring. Hiccup and Toothless decided to go for a walk in the forest to refresh their mind. "What do you say toothless how about a short walk in forest?" Toothless was already excited and his facial expressions were clear that he totally agreed. Hiccup smiled and they were off to the forest.

It was beautiful evening. They were walking between the empty space sorrounded by trees, checking on other dragons until Hiccup felt something moving in the bushes. "What was that?" But he ignored as it was getting dark."Maybe we can check up on it in the morning." He paused staring at the bushed but he turned around to go back "Okay toothless it's getting dark we should probably head back...ow" he screamed as he felt sudden wave of pain in his right hand facing the bushes. Toothless turned around in alarm "I'm okay bud.. it was nothing I think we should go now" he said moving towards the base trying his best to ignore the pain but pretty soon it wasn't stinging anymore. Well that was a relief

"There you are I was about to go looking for you" Astrid said smiling in relief as she saw hiccup and Toothless coming towards her direction. Hiccup only smiled. Her smile soon disappeared as she noticed Hiccup's posture.

"Hiccup are you okay you seem a little tired?" She said with worry in her voice. "Yeah I'm fine a little tired I guess ...I just want to sleep for now" Hiccup said tiredly. "Okay then see you in the morning" she smiled as she watched Hiccup going towards his hut

 _'That is weird Hiccup usually doesn't get this tired or Maybe he just_ doesn't _show it'_ she smiled

He thought about what he saw in the forest laying on his bed. 'What _was that thing a dragon possibly'_ Then he noticed his hand it wasn't stinging but it was a bit red. Maybe it'll be better in the morning. Soon he drifted to deep sleep

Next morning Hiccup woke up with massive headache, his hand was burning and felt a little dizzy. He didn't took it seriously. He took a gauze and wrapped thick layer of bandeges on his injured hand. And went straight into the clubhouse with Toothless walking beside him

"Good morning everyone" he said still tiredness in his voice. "Hey how are you feeling now?" Astrid asked softly "Much better thank you" he smiled.

"So what are our plans for today?" Fishlegs asked. Hiccup placed a map on the table. That's when Astrid noticed the thick layer of bandeges.

"Hiccup what Happened to your hand?" she asked worridly and walked towards him, she stretched out her hand to take a look at his injured hand. she began to examine it but there were thick bandeges covering it and then reached for his forehead. "Hiccup you're burning up!" She was starting to get really worried

"What happened tell me?" her tone was demanding. "I'm fine! really" he lied. He knew that he wasn't fine but he didn't wanted his friends to worry.

Astrid gave him a death glare. Before she could even say something, she noticed Hiccup's hand reaching for his head. Hiccup was feeling dizzy everything was spinning, he felt light headed and collapsed he might've hit the ground if Astrid wasn't there to catch him."Hiccup!" Astrid screamed. She lowered his limp body into sitting position and knelt beside him. She held him in her arms and laid his head in her lap. Fishlegs knelt beside her.

Toothless ran towards his rider as he saw what just happened. He cooed sadly. Nudging his rider softly... nothing. He looked at Astrid with worried eyes. She faked a smile assuring him that he was gonna be fine. But the dragon could tell it was fake. Yes he appreciated it

"Hiccup!" His friends said in alarm as they noticed him collapsing and ran towards him. "What happened?" Snotlout asked trying to hide his worry. "He was fine a moment ago" Tuffnut said. Ruffnut didn't say anything, probably still trying to figure out what had happened

"Astrid his hand" Fishlegs said while taking bandeges off of his hand . Which was something new coming from fishlegs. He'd usually panic in these situations

Astrid gasped as she noticed the gnash on his hand. "What do we do?" She asked. "Maybe we should clean up his hand" Fishlegs suggested. Astrid nodded in agreement.

Toothless cooed in worry. "Don't worry toothless he'd be fine" she patted the night fury's head .She hoped she wasn't wrong

"There all done" fishlegs said after covering up Hiccup's injured hand with bandeges. "Thanks fishlegs" Astrid replied her eyes focused on her best friend. Fishlegs only smiled and headed for the front door. " Astrid we still have to call Gothi this could be serious I'll terror mail stoick to let him know. Fishlegs said turning around before leaving the room. Astrid nodded.

They were in Hiccup's hut. Hiccup was on his bed and Astrid was sitting on edge of the bed running her fingers through his beautiful Auburn hair . She smiled when she saw him relaxing.

He was in deep sleep or unconscious she wasn't sure. She wanted to know what happened. Did those hunters did it well they were gonna pay if they were behind all this.

She was getting tired but didn't wanted to leave his side. Her eyelids were getting heavy. Her eyes were closing but she heard someone calling her name.

"Astrid?" He cracked open his eyes his voice was very weak it was bearly a whisper. "Hiccup you're awake! I'm right here with you" She replied assuring him that she was there

"How do you feel now? She asked as she placed her hand on his forehead it was now a bit cooler. _'Good the fever is down'_ she sighed in relief

"I.. I' ve been better but really I feel better now " he gave a faint smile. "So what happened? How long was I out?" He asked. "A few hours you collapsed in the clubhouse you had high fever but it's better now... Hiccup your hand who did this to you?" Astrid asked worridly

"I don't really know yesterday when we went for a walk I felt like something was in the bushes I wanted to check out but it was getting dark I decided to head back and check it out in the morning but suddenly something in the bushes stung me and the rest you know" he told her the entire story

Astrid eyes widened. "What could it be Hiccup a dragon?" She asked. "I don't really know but... Ugh" he was cut off by a scream of pain his hand was hurting like crazy, his vision began to blur. He was getting very pale. His hands shaking. He fell down against the bed unconscious

"Hiccup! Hiccup! What wrong?...oh Thor" Astrid began to panic "I'm here Hiccup! I'm right here. It's okay! it's okay!" She tried to calm him down as she held him in her arms tightly, his head resting on her shoulder, she held his injured hand in her own. Then she noticed he was getting cold... really cold.

She checked his breathing. His heart was pumping slowly

 _Thump... Thump_

it was really slow. She didn't know what to do. His body was getting cold, his breathing was slow. She was aware of what these syptoms meant... Death!


	2. Chapter 2

Um...wow. **This story was more appropriated than I originally expected. Thank you all so much**

 **Now that we're done with that. Let's get down to chapter 2. Thanks again!**

Stoick sighed in relief as he was extremely tired from another day of being Berk's Chief with people complaining all day "Aye stoick. Tiring day?" Gobber asked while entering Meade Hall. "Indeed. sometimes I just wish I could go away from everything" Stoick replied "but as a leader you can't run away from your responsibilities now can you?" Gobber reminded stoick

For a few moments there was silence "you miss him don't you?" Gobber broke the silence "who?" Stoick asked "Hiccup" Gobber answered. "Yes Gobber I do. I miss him a lot but I can't stop him from doing things he wants to" Stoick replied. "Yeah but you couldn't even if you wanted to" Gobber said with a laugh. Stoick simply smiled.

A terrible terror entered Meade Hall from front door with a scroll tied to him probably due to bad weather so letter would fly away and sat on Stoick's shoulder. "What's this?" Stoick Wondered. Untying it from the small dragon. His eyes widened as he read the letter. "Stoick what's wrong?" Gobber asked as he noticed sudden shock in Stoick's expression.

"Hiccup's injured. We have to get Gothi and leave immediately." He replied getting up from his seat. "What? How? Did those hunters do it?" Gobber asked making a list of questions. "I don't know but we have to leave now" Stoick replied.

"Um guys, Mala and Defenders of the Wing need our help. But we all can't go not when Hiccup is sick." Fishlegs said while holding a letter in his hand. They were in clubhouse "Well, Ruff, Tuff and I will go. You and Astrid stay with Hiccup, and call for Gothi and Stoick you know just in case something serious happens". Snotlout replied. "Aw! Look who's worried for his cousin" Ruffnut teased. "He does have a heart" Tuffnut said wiping tear from his eye.

"Ugh. I'm not worried, he's Chief's son and Stoick will be disappointed in his incredibly amazing nephew which is me, if something happens. Nothing else" Snotlout replied trying to hide his expression of worry. Fishlegs sighed. "Okay then it's settled Riff, Tuff and I will go. We should leave now" Snotlout suggested. Ruffnut and Tuffnut nodded in agreement. They mounted their dragons and took off. Fishlegs watched them disappear and haeded for his but.

 _'What do I do? Get help but I can't leave Hiccup alone like this. Call fishlegs? yes he'll know what to do'_. Astrid thought to herself.

Toothless was there. He was panicking at the moment. A dragon such a mighty creature worrying for a boy, a human boy. But it was his human, his best friend. He felt useless as he couldn't do anything for his rider's comfort.

"Toothless get fishlegs. I can't leave Hiccup alone like this." Astrid told toothless bringing Hiccup more closer to herself. Toothless didn't waste another moment and left Hiccup's hut, running towards fishlegs' hut.

Fishlegs was feeding Meatlug rocks. Suddenly something grabbed his attention. It was toothless running towards his hut. He was outside his hut when toothless approached him, growling uncomfortably. "What is it toothless? Is it Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked. Toothless nodded understanding what he said.

"Oh Thor... Oh Thor!" Fishlegs kept repeating running towards Hiccup's hut, toothless was running along him. Fishlegs was incredibly quick on his feet. He opened the door of Hiccup's hut racing towards the bed where Hiccup was lying. He saw Hiccup in Astrid's arms.

"Fishlegs you're here. Thank Thor!" Astrid said with a relief. "What happened?" Fishlegs asked worridly. "He woke up a few moments ago. He was doing fine but then suddenly he started screaming. His body is getting cold and his breathing is getting worse. Fishlegs we have to do something". Astrid replied.

" , So you said he's getting cold and his breathing is slow. Maybe it's because of fire in the room" Fishlegs said. "Fire?" Astrid asked as she was a bit confused. "Yeah I mean it's been burning in the fireplace all afternoon, so maybe he feels lack of oxygen in the room as he's sick". Fishlegs replied. It made sense.

Toothless was getting mad as the two were just talking and not helping Hiccup. He wanted Hiccup to be fine. But his friends were not doing anything. Maybe talking about what to do? He wasn't sure but he wanted them to actually do something at the moment.

"So what do we do?" Astrid asked. " I think we should take him outside in fresh air. And he's probably getting cold because of lack of oxygen in his body" Fishlegs replied. Astrid nodded. She and Fishlegs then brought Hiccup outside of his hut. Astrid held him in her arms comforting him with assuring words like " I'm here, I'm not going anywhere or you're gonna be alright". Not sure if he heard those words. It took a while but thankfully Hiccup's breathing was becoming normal, he body was still cold but was becoming better.

Astrid sighed in relief as she watched him relaxing. But Astrid refused to let him go, her arms wrapped around him. She only hoped that Stoick would come soon with Gothi. Toothless relaxed as he watched Hiccup relaxing. He laid on the ground besides Astrid and Hiccup. Astrid smiled at toothless telling him everything was fine now. Fishlegs smiled as everything was better now.

"So, where are Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout?" Astrid asked as she didn't see her friends in a while. "Mala needed help with something she didn't mentioned what. but Ruff, Tuff and Snotlout decided to go for help and you wouldn't believe who volunteered. Snotlout!" Fishlegs replied. "Snotlout! He does care but sometimes his pride gets in his way" Astrid said and smiled, her eyes were tired so was her entire body but she didn't wanted to sleep not until she knew that Hiccup will be okay

Soon they noticed something on the sky. Dragon not just any dragons but Skullcrusher and Grump. It was Stoick, Gobber and Gothi. Astrid was more than happy to see them. Everything will be alright.

Stoick took off from Skullcrusher and ran hurriedly towards his son as he noticed Hiccup lying in Astrid's arms, followed by Gobber and Gothi. He knelt beside his son, his hand placed on Hiccup's forehead which was cold and eyes focused on his son's injured hand.

"What happened? Did those hunters do this to my son?" Stoick asked with anger and concern. "No Chief! Hunters weren't behind this." Astrid replied softly. Her fingers running through his hair gently and constantly. "Then what happened?" Stoick asked softly with more concern in his voice. Astrid told him what Hiccup had told her.

"So, did you find out what that thing was?" Gobber asked. "No we hadn't had a chance to. Fishlegs didn't even know about this" Astrid simply replied. "What could it be? A dragon?" Fishlegs Wondered. "Well whatever that was, now's not the time. Gothi what happened to him?"

Gothi walked towards Hiccup and began to examine the boy. She seemed confused. "Well what is it Gothi? What happened to my boy?" Stoick asked getting frustrated.

Gothi began to write something in the sand with her staff. "What is it Gobber?" Astrid asked him. Gobber's eyes widened as he read what Gothi had written. "She... She says she doesn't know!" Gobber replied with shocked tone. Astrid and Fishlegs gasped at Gobber's statement.

What was that? Gothi best known healer, she didn't know what happened? It seems more serious than they thought.

 **Thanks again for reading this chapter. I'll try daily updates since I'm free from school until September but I don't have a computer so I write on tablet which is really hard. But I'll try my best. What do you think about this chapter? Let me know :) Until next time I really appreciate all the support guys. *RusherGirl1***


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to everyone when read, favorited, followed and reviewed. Chapter 3 is here. The original idea of the story begins from here. Hope you enjoy it.**

"What? What do you mean she doesn't know? She's Gothi she knows everything right!" Fishlegs asked. "Well apparently she doesn't know everything." Gobber replied. Astrid's eyes were still wide open with shock. She didn't say anything.

Stoick was looking at his unconscious son, wondering what to do? "Why do you not know Gothi? Is it a disease or poison? Please you have to do something" Stoick pleaded. Old healer lowered her head with disappointed. Suddenly she began writing in the sand again.

 _'There's still hope. Good. She's got something'_ Astrid thought with hope in her eyes. "What is she saying?" She asked.

" She might not know but she says she can look for it in her notes maybe she can find out what this is. But for now she suggests that we should take Hiccup inside cold is not good for him" Gobber read what Gothi had written.

"But he wasn't feeling well inside before. what if something happens again?" Astrid spoke remembering what had happened a few moments ago. She didn't want it to happen again.

"We have to take him inside. Besides the fire is out now come on" Stoick replied picking Hiccup from Astrid's arms. She really didn't want to let go but he was Hiccup's father, he was just as worried for him as she Stoick began to walk towards Hiccup's hut followed by Astrid, Fishlegs, Gobber and Gothi.

Stoick reached Hiccup's hut with Astrid right beside her, she opened the door. Stoick walked towards his son's room and laid him gently on his bed. He pulled a chair and placed it beside the bed and sat down.

"You all should get rest. He's fine now. I'm here with him" Stoick said. They all nodded and turned to leave the room except one person Astrid. "Astrid you should go too. Get some rest. You look awful. I'm here with him" Stoick smiled. "No I'm okay. I'm not going anywhere." Astrid replied.

"Astrid please! Okay. Well what would happen if he wakes up in the morning expecting to see you and found you on the floor. If you don't get some sleep you're gonna pass out" Stoick tried to convince her. "But-" she was cut off by Stoick. " no buts it's an order"

"Fine but if something happens or he wakes up just let me know" Astrid said. Stoick nodded. He smiled when he saw Astrid trying to leave and looking back at Hiccup, forcing herself to leave the room.

She was gone. Stoick looked at toothless who seemed sad and worried. "Don't worry toothless he'd be okay. You should get some rest too. Okay" He told toothless. Toothless adjusted himself on wooden floor and drifted off to sleep knowing that his rider's father was with him now.

Stoick looked at Hiccup and placed his hand on his son's forehead which was now warmer than before. Wondering what had happened to him? Was it dangerous? He wanted answer. Still deep in his thought he heard a small whisper.

"Dad?" Hiccup blinked open his eyes. "Hiccup! Oh son you gave me quite a scare" Stoick smiled at his only child. "Me? I gave Stoick The Vast a scare? Now how can I possibly do that? Hiccup joked. Stoick laughed shaking his head. Hiccup smiled. Gods how much he had missed his son's smile, his presence. He wanted to see him just not like this.

"well you did. How are you feeling now?" Stoick asked. "Better. Who called you here?" Hiccup answered and questioned . "You're friends was really worried especially Astrid. I had to force her to get some sleep she wasn't leaving. She cares for you a lot" "I know" Hiccup replied smiling dreamily.

Toothless heard Hiccup's voice even though it was just a whisper but it was enough for him to recognize. He got up from the floor and ran towards Hiccup who was still lying on bed. He thought of not disturbing and nudged his arm gently.

"Hey bud. I'm okay now don't worr-" he was cut off by sharp cough. "Hiccup! Here drink some water." Stoick said while holding a mug of water which was placed on the table, in his hand. He helped Hiccup to sit. Hiccup drank the water. "Thanks Dad" Hiccup thanked his father.

"You should get some rest now" Stoick told him. "You should too. Dad I'm fine now and if anything happens I'll call you okay. Please."Hiccup insisted. Stoick sighed. "Okay but I'm right here if anything happens" Stoick replied. He got no reply as Hiccup was already sleeping.

He picked extra blankets from the table, placed them on floor and laid down. He looked at his son sleeping peacefully he was relieved and was soon in deep sleep.

Astrid was still lying on her bed trying to sleep but she couldn't. _'Why didn't Gothi know what happened to Hiccup? But she said she'll check the notes maybe she'll find something. Yes she would. Hiccup will be alright'_ She thought to herself until her tired body forced her to sleep.

Next morning Astrid woke up "Hiccup" was the first word that came into her mind. She got up braided her hair in beautiful manner as she usually did. She was a warrior, she wasn't supposed to be about looks but she wanted to for Hiccup. She wanted to look pretty for Hiccup although she naturally was and he knew that. That was one thing she couldn't understand.

"Good morning Astrid" Fishlegs greeted her as she entered clubhouse. "Morning Fishlegs. Where's everybody else?" She asked. "The riders still haven't returned. Gobber and Gothi took off to Berk, so Gothi could figure out what happened to Hiccup." Fishlegs answered. "Oh. um Fishlegs can I ask you something?"Astrid asked for permission.

"Sure thing Astrid." Fishlegs smiled. "What do you think? What happened to Hiccup I mean is it a disease or poison?" Astrid asked. "Well I'm not sure but he did say he was stung by something I don't think it's a disease. Maybe it's poison from that creature" Fishlegs replied.

"We should probably check it out that thing it could be dangerous and it's still on the edge. But right now we have to take care of Hiccup" Astrid suggested. "Speaking of Hiccup he woke up last night. Stoick said he was feeling better" Fishlegs told Astrid.

A wide smile appeared on Astrid's lips. She quickly ran out of the clubhouse and towards Hiccup's hut. Fishlegs saw her running and only smiled when he heard her voice fading off "Thank i'll see you later Fishlegs"

She reached Hiccup's hut and opened the door with force she noticed Hiccup was still sleeping. "Sorry" she exclaimed as she saw Stoick sitting on the same chair he was yesterday."it's okay Astrid. He woke up last night but he was exhausted so I thought he should rest at the moment" Stoick smile.

"Did you eat something?" The chief asked. She nodded and replied " yeah but it seems like you haven't. Go get some breakfast I'm here with him don't worry". Stoick knew he could rely on her. He smiled and left Hiccup's room.

Astrid sat on the chair and looked at Hiccup. She brushed his bangs from his face. Her soft fingers reaching for his cheeks. He was pale. She saw the mug placed on the table it was empty. "Stay toothless I'll go get some water. He might be thirsty" Astrid smiled as the Dragon was up.

"Hey toothless" Hiccup said as he was sitting in his bed. He sure was quick. Toothless didn't even noticed him getting up. But as soon as he saw the boy he raced towards him. He placed his fine hand on the dragon's head. "Yeah I'm okay now bud. Did you eat something?" Hiccup asked the night fury. Toothless didn't answered. "You should go get something to eat I'm fine now" he assured toothless.

"Hiccup!" He heard a voice it was Astrid. "Astrid! Hey" He replied. She quickly placed the mug on table and sat on the side of bed checking his fever and hand. "How are you feeling? Are you thirsty? Does something hurt?" Astrid asked so many questions at once. "Astrid I'm fine now. Really" He answered. "Save it. You know how scared I was." Astrid stated. "How many people did I scare really?" Hiccup said. "Everyone" Astrid simply replied. "You know toothless didn't eat anything since yesterday" Astrid told him. "I told him to go get some breakfast. Come on toothless go I'm fine really. Please bud" Hiccup tried to convince him which he thankfully was and left the hut to get breakfast.

"So what happened to me?" Hiccup asked. Astrid hesitated but replied "Go... Gothi doesn't know but she's looking in her notes. I'm sure she'll find out. Don't worry". Hiccup's eyes widened on Astrid's reply but he was sure Gothi will figure out... eventually.

"Astrid! Oh Hiccup you're up how are you feeling?" Fishlegs asked entering Hiccup's room. "Fine. Thank you Fishlegs" he replied."Astrid I was going to ask if we should go in the forest and you know check on that thing it's still out there and it's dangerous" Astrid nodded in reply and got up but Hiccup held her hand. She watched at him in confusion .

"No Astrid it's too dangerous. We'll look for it but after coming up with a plan that is safe. Please Astrid" Hiccup told her. She sighed in defeat. "Okay but we have to find it maybe it did this to you and we can figure out a cure" She answered.

"Astrid! Fishlegs! Gothi is back. Hiccup son you're up. How ar-" Stoick stated while entering the room but was cut off by Hiccup " I'm fine dad" "Stoick there's a good news and a bad news. Good news Gothi figured out that it was poison from that dragon." Gobber told Stoick. "Dragon! It was a dragon?" Fishlegs asked. "Yes she has drawing of it. They're too rough but it's small in size and full of deadly poison. It's wing has stingers on it. Name is not mentioned no one has seen it in much close" Gobber informed. "Ooh this is so exciting" Fishlegs muttered but Astrid heard and gave him 'The Astrid Glare' "oh right sorry" Fishlegs apologized.

Gobber noticed Hiccup sitting up in his bed. "Hiccup you're up. Ho-". "I'm fine Gobber" Hiccup was tired of the question. "And the bad news?" He asked. "Oh yeah. Um... She might know that it was poison but she doesn't know the cure. But she does have a doubt that the cure might be the berries of a special plant 'Golden Vortex plant'"

"Well what are we waiting for then let's go and get it" Astrid was enthusiastic. "It's not easy Astrid no one has the plant in ages" Stoick replied. "Actually there is one Stoick but it's dangerous to get. It's on Dragon Hunters main base" Gobber replied. "Then let's go right now" Astrid said.

"No! nobody is going after that plant. Especially not knowing that it is the cure. It's too dangerous" Hiccup stated. "But Hiccup." Astrid replied. "No Astrid what if it isn't the cure. What if you get hurt or anyone else or get captured . I won't be able to forgive myself." He said. "But what if it is the cure" Astrid replied. "What if it's not. If I'm going to die than in don't want to have any regrets" he said.

"Don't say that. Please" She said sadly. "But it is the truth. If I'm going to die then I want to be with you, with toothless, with my friends. I don't want you to be in danger. Please you have to understand" He told her. "You didn't give up on me" She reminded him. "Because we knew what the cure was and it wasn't on Dragon Hunters main base" he replied. "What if it was?" She asked.

He didn't reply. "You would have. That's what I thought. I'm in same situation and you can understand that" she said. "Son please I can't lose you we all can't. You just can't give up like that. Okay!we're going to Mainlands to get the healers . They'll surely know what the cure is. Just don't give we'll find the cure you'll be fine I promise"

Hiccup smiled at his father's statement. Toothless looked at him and cooed sadly. He was his best friend and he was a in pain. Toothless couldn't do anything. He would do anything to a protect him but he couldn't do anything.

He was in pain, he was dying but didn't want his friends or family to be in danger. He was a true hero or fool it wasn't clear. He remembered all those years of being ignored, pushed aside but it felt good to know that he was loved. They all cared for him. It couldn't make up for 15 years but he never wanted them to.

"Well we can't waste any time. Mount up we're going to Mainlands" Stoick commanded. Gobber was ready with Gothi . "We'll be back son just don't give up." He told Hiccup "Take care of him" Stoick said to his friends. They nodded. "Be careful dad" he wished his father who smiled in reply and they took off.

Astrid turned around. Her eyes were watery trying to hold back her tears. No she was not gonna cry. They'll be able to save Hiccup. She knew he was brave even if he showed he wasn't afraid she knew he didn't want to die. She's been in this condition. She was brave too. But fear of death had the best of her. He was in same situation right now. But she was there for him no matter what!

She moved forward towards him, sat on the bed and held his fine hand in here "Everything will be fine Hiccup. Don't you worry" she assured him or herself. But he smiled at her. His eyes were shining. Somewhere inside him he was afraid and sad. He didn't want to die. He wanted to spend more time with his friends, father and toothless. He hoped that his father would return but he kept other perspective in his mind.

What if they couldn't. What if they were too late. He prepared himself for any situation coming ahead of him


	4. Chapter 4

Hey **guys thank you so much for reading previous chapter and I just wanna say that there's been a misunderstanding you remember the name I used "guawine plant" seems like it was already in use by thepurplewriter333 well I'm really sorry I had no idea. The name came into my mind while reading biology "Guanine" is actually name of one of the four nitrogenous bases of DNA Anyways I'm changing it to "the golden vortex" originated from Flora's spells "Golden Pollen" and "Lilac Vortex". Hope that makes up for it. Again I'm sorry I had no idea :). Now let's get down to chapter 4.**

It was noon. Hiccup was still sitting in his bed writing something in his notebook. Blankets wrapped around his shoulders and up to his abdomen. There was a knock on the door. "Come in" he said. It was Astrid "Hey! How are you feeling?" She asked. "Alive...yet" he replied. She sighed and sat down on the chair next to his bed.

"You need something" she asked. "No I'm good" he replied. He stayed quiet since neither knew what to talk about. "On the other a little nap doesn't sound like a bad idea" he spoke first. She nodded and helped him lay down. Soon he closed his eyes. Astrid stayed with him until he fell asleep and then left asking toothless to watch out.

Astrid reached the clubhouse. She saw Fishlegs who was busy in reading something. "Hey Fishlegs" she greeted. "Oh hi Astrid! Hiccup fell asleep?" Fishlegs asked. She nodded. Fishlegs noticed concern in her expression. "Hey he'll be fine. Stoick's on his way to bring the best healers with him. They'll know what to do" he assured her friend. "You're right. Everything will be okay. Thanks Fishlegs!" She thanked him for his sympathy. He smiled.

Soon they noticed dragons in the sky. _'Stoick?'_ Astrid thought. It wasn't Stoick. Those were Hookfang and Bard and Belch. Snotlout and the twins were back. "Home sweet home!" Twins exclaimed dismounting their dragon. "Ugh finally now I won't have to spend another moment with these muttonheads!" Snotlout said in a relief. "Come here chicken did you miss me? I missed you so much" Tuffnut was busy with his chicken. "Well Snotlout for your kind information it wasn't a treat for us to be with you and hear you complain all the way" Ruffnut responded.

"Where's Hiccup?" Snotlout asked as he didn't see his cousin in the clubhouse. "I flew all the way to Caldera Cay with these two idiots. He better be alright now. Is he sleeping? Of course we do all the work and he gets to sleep. How fair is that!" Snotlout complained.

Astrid was just about to punch Snotlout but was stopped by Fishlegs. She let herself calm down. "Hiccup is still sick Snotlout and it's serious Stoick, Gobber and Gothi went to Mainlands to get healers" Fishlegs explained. "What?" Snotlout and Twins said in unison. "How's he now?" Snotlout asked. "He's resting now. You can see him later" Astrid answered.

"Come on guys let's eat something. It's lunch time." Fishlegs said serving the food. "I'm not hungry" Astrid exclaimed. "Astrid you have to eat something to get strength. Hiccup needs you. Please at least eat a little" Fishlegs reasoned with her. Astrid understood and accepted the plate.

"So Mala needed help with something right? What was it?" Fishlegs asked sitting down. "Mala said she noticed two ships around the island. They sailed daily in the east in the morning and then back to West in evening. She was suspicious and said she didn't feel it safe to explain in the letter. So she called for us" Snotlout explained.

"So why were those ships there? Did you figure out?" Astrid asked. "Yeah those were just traders. There was a market in the east. They went to market for the trade and after the trade they came back to West" Ruffnut explained. "So what's Hiccup gonna eat. His body needs strength" Fishlegs wondered. "Soup will be good right? I'll make it for him. He's gonna love it!" Astrid said in excitement.

Everyone's eyes were open wide. They knew that Astrid wasn't a perfect cook but didn't dare to say that in front of her. "Yeah", "why not", "definitely" they all said their voices getting confused. "Well I better start then come on Stormfly let's get the ingredients" Astrid said running out of the clubhouse to get the ingredients.

"Well I better go see Hiccup. You know so he wouldn't say that I am a bad cousin" Snotlout said getting up from his seat. "Yeah sure" Fishlegs smiled. Twins also smiled "we'll see him after you". Snotlout then went to Hiccup's hut. Toothless rose his head in alarm as the room's door opened but settled down as he saw Snotlout.

Hiccup woke up from door's noise. Even the slightest whisper would wake him up. That's why Astrid didn't stay with him so she wouldn't disturb him accidentally. "Hiccup I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you" Snotlout apologized. "It's ok Snotlout I was up anyways" he lied. "Oh okay how're you feeling" Snotlout asked. "Better. So what brought you here? Do you need help with anything? I could help you but Astrid wouldn't let me get up." He said trying to sit up. Snotlout helped him in sitting position and placed blankets over his shoulders.

"Well I just wanted to see you. I was wo-worried" Snotlout hesitated. "You were worried! Thanks Snotlout" Hiccup couldn't believe what Snotlout had said. "We'll get better soon. I'm sure Chief will return soon with the healers" Snotlout replied. Hiccup smiled at his reply. "I better go the twins also want to see you." Snotlout said getting ready to leave his room.

Toothless got up from his position and rested his head in Hiccup's lap. Hiccup placed a hand on his head. He looked at him and smiled.

"Well we're done girl let's go" Astrid said with a basket in her hand. "Woah Stormfly don't eat that we don't know if it's edible" Astrid warned Stormfly as she saw her dragon eating something. "Huh you like it?" Astrid asked. "It seems edible" she took one of the berries and tasted it. It tasted sour. "You know girl this gives me an idea. Hiccup will love the sour taste in the soup".

Astrid and Stormfly came back. Astrid made the soup and poured in a bowl. "I hope he likes it!" She hoped and went to Hiccup's hut.

"Okay H! You got it no more explosion on Snotlout head or in his hut" Ruffnut said. "Our fierce leader! We will now also try our best to contain our ideas and try not to explode everything we see. Although it will hurt us but" Tuffnut told him. "Get better soon!" They both wished.

The door of Hiccup's room opened. "Okay you two now let him rest" It was Astrid holding a bowl in her hands. "I hope he lives after that" Tuffnut whispered to her sister as he noticed bowl of soup in her hands. With that they left his room. Astrid came forward and placed the bowl on the table. "You're up good. Do you want to feel hungry?" She asked. "No not so much" he replied.

"Well anyways I made you soup you need to keep your strength up. Soup will be light and good" Astrid said while offering him soup. He looked at the bowl. After tasting Yaknog it was a suicide attempt to taste anything Astrid had cooked. "It's okay if you don't want it" she said as he wasn't accepting the offer.

He wanted to say no but he couldn't say no to her. She had made that soup Astrid Hofferson! He was a very lucky guy, he thought to himself. He quickly grabbed the bowl from her hands. "No I want it. I'm feeling really hungry".

"Really okay then here let me help you" she said grabbing the bowl from his hands. "Open your mouth" Astrid ordered while adventuring a spoon towards him mouth. "I can do it myself. Thank you" he replied. "And what's wrong with me doing it?" She asked. He didn't answer. "That's what I thought. Now open your mouth!" She ordered. He opened his mouth as he couldn't fight her.

He took the first spoon. It was sour, too sour actually. He just wanted to spill it out and get rid of the unbearable taste. He swallowed "wow Astrid it's really good!" He lied. "Really! Thanks" she replied with a huge smile on her face. She was happy he liked it. "Well then you better finish it all up". His expression of fear made toothless smile as he was there watching the scene he knew that it didn't taste good and that Astrid wasn't a good cook but he smiled at the couple.

"You sure you heard everything correctly" A voice came from the dark. "Yes sir, one of them is sick. Their leader!" A hunter replied. "Good! Prepare the ships we attack the Dragon's Edge tomorrow. The Dragon Riders will pay especially their leader Hiccup!" The man ordered. "Enjoy yourself while you can Hiccup! Start the preparation s" The man stepped out of the dark. "Yes Ryker Sir!"

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. This story wouldn't be too long. Sorry it took me a while to update I was working on my 'HTTYD Stories' I had a few ideas. Until next time guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for reading this and previous chapters. Sorry! Couldn't update for so long but I was a little sick. Spring always gets me. Anyways here's chapter 5. Hope you'll enjoy**

"we're here" Stoick said as they reached the island. "It sure was a long trip!" Gobber exclaimed. "Come on let's get the healers and fast" Stoick said mounting off SkullCrusher followed by Gobber and Gothi.

"Good morning" Someone said opening the door of Hiccup's room. The sunshine coming from front window irritated him as his room was dark most of the time so he wouldn't get disturbed. Someone came in it was Astrid. "Morning" he greeted. She had some guaze in her one hand and a bucket in the other.

She came close, sat on a chair and began to unwrap the bandages around his hand. "I'm here to change the bandages. You know just to make sure the wound doesn't get infected" and with that she unwrapped the bandages. She gasped as she touched his hand, it was burning up.

"Hiccup your hand it's burning up do you have fever?" She reached her hand for his forehead, it was hot but his hand was even hotter. He didn't reply but only closed his eyes, breathing deeply. _it must be the poison_ she thought. "Do you want to eat something?". "N-no!" Was all he could say.

She helped him to sit and gave him a mug of water. After drinking water he felt a lot better. "You should eat something. I'm fine" He said. She was relieved to hear him talk. She nodded and picked up the empty bowl from the table. He's been drinking the soup for a day. Three times a day. It tasted terrible but he didn't tell her.

Astrid was leaving the room when she heard " Hey can you please shut the window!". "Alright" she replied and shut the window but she was concerned why would he want to shut the window? Probably because he's been in his room for 3 days maybe going outside would help but now he needed rest. With that she left the room.

She then went to clubhouse where she saw her friends and the dragons including toothless who was also taking breakfast. Hiccup must've told him to. "Good morning gang" she greeted her friends. "Hey" they replied.

"What's in that soup that Hiccup likes it this much?" Snotlout asked as he saw the empty bowl in his hand. "Not that you're not a good cook or anything" he added. "Yeah seriously Astrid what's in this soup?" Ruffnut asked. "Hope it's not chicken soup because well you know" Tuffnut whispered looking at his chicken.

"Yeah Astrid I'm curious" Fishlegs said. "Well try for yourselves" Astrid said pouring the soup in bowls for each Rider. They spilled it out as soon as their mouths tasted the horrible soup.

"Ew what IS this thing" Snotlout said in disgust. "That's what you've been giving him?" "Poor guy" Tuffnut and Ruffnut felt sorry for their friend. "Not trying to be rude or anything but honestly Astrid it tastes horrible" Fishlegs explained.

"What? Give it here!" Astrid tasted the soup it indeed was horrible but she managed to swallow it. It was too sour. "Why didn't he tell me?" She wondered. "Maybe because he didn't want to hurt your feelings. You're not that much of a good cook you know" Fishlegs told her the truth hesitantly. She stormed out of the clubhouse and towards Hiccup's hut.

She opened the door with anger and shouted "why didn't you-" but stopped as he was sleeping peacefully. She came forward and looked at him, her anger was gone and now she was feeling sorry. ' _what was I thinking it's not his fault my soup tasted bad. Instead he tried not to hurt my feelings'_ She thought to herself.

She sat on the chair in front of his bed. "You're so sweet... And an idiot. A sweet idiot. MY sweet idiot. I don't want to lose you Hiccup please be okay. I need you...Please!" She pleaded with tears rolling down her cheeks onto his hand. He felt something wet on his hand which woke him up.

He saw Astrid lowering her head and crying? "Astrid what Happened?" He asked with concern. She looked up as soon as she saw him. He sat in his bed. Astrid moved closer and hugged him. "I don't want to lose you. Be okay Please!" She said. He then realized why she was crying. He hugged her back.

"I'll try." He said. She broke the hug. "Promise?". "Promise!" He replied. She then wiped her tears from her face. "You know I'm feeling a bit hungry. How about soup?" He said. She started laughing "you don't have to pretend anymore. I know it tastes terrible. Can't believe you didn't tell me"

"Well Astrid Hofferson had made it for ME. I couldn't say no right?" He replied with a smile. "Thanks" she replied.

"We're here sir!" A hunter informed. "Good now everything must go according to the plan. Send a few ships from behind and do as we've planned" Ryker ordered. "Yes sir!" The hunter replied and with that he left the room. "I hope you've spent enough time in peace Dragon Riders! 'cause now the war is on your shore" Ryker said with an evil grin on his face.

Astrid and Hiccup talked to each other for a long time. "So do you want to go outside? To get some fresh air" she asked him. "I don't think I can" he replied. "Well I can help you" she smiled. Before he could say anything, there was a knock on the door. "Astrid you have to take a look at this" Fishlegs said in panting.

Astrid ran after him and she saw ships, lots of ships on the horizon. "They are attacking now! But-" Fishlegs was saying. "We can't stay here Hiccup's sick. Let's head back to Berk" Snotlout suggested. "NO! We have to defend the edge. I'll tell Hiccup. We'll figure out something" Astrid replied and headed off to see Hiccup.

"Hiccup" Astrid said coming in the room. "What happened? What was Fishlegs talking about?" He asked. "Dragon Hunters! They're approaching with dozens of ships" Astrid explained. "Well then we have to protect the edge!" He told her. "Yes but how?" She asked in disappointment.

"Hey! There might be dozens of ships but they're still the Dragon Hunters and we're the Dragon Riders, we can take them down. Now might be a good time to use the hidden traps and the dragon training. Gather the night terrors to call other dragons for back up. Take toothless with you" he explained the plan.

"But you" she asked in concern. "I'll be alright and besides if they see out there they'll think I'm out there too." He replied. Toothless growled in disagreement. "No toothless we need you out there!" He explained to the dragon. She looked worried. "Go" he said. Before leaving the room, she came forward, sat on the bed and gave him a kiss on his cheek and whispered "everything will be alright". "I know" he replied

She came outside and explained the plan to the riders. "Fishlegs gather the night terrors. Snotlout gather up the Monstrous Nightmares. Ruff, Tuff it's time to use our hidden traps. Come on we can do this, we have to for the edge, for Hiccup!" They all nodded in agreement. "Let's go toothless"

"Um you sure the boy's in his hut? Ryker wouldn't accept any failure!" A hunter said. "Of course he is! I made sure now let's light up his world" another hunter replied.

"We're ready to attack sir!" A voice came. "Good!" Ryker replied and came out of his cabin.

"Riders are we ready?" Astrid asked. They all nodded in reply. "Okay then let's do this!". They were prepared. They were hoping for attack from the ships but instead the hunter came from the ground, making their job much easier. "Um is it just me or the Hunter's attacks are a little too slow and weak!" Ruffnut wondered.

"Yeah! It's like they're trying to keep us away from anything or whatsoever" Tuffnut replied. Astrid gave it thought but soon snapped back from her thoughts as she saw Hunters approaching.

"Fire the catapult! Now on my mark 3...2...1 Fire!" A hunter ordered. The catapult was fired straight at Hiccup's hut. Unfortunately, it hit it's Target. The wooden hut soon caught fire, and within a few minutes the fire was strong, too strong to take out. "Now let's get back to the battle!" With that the Hunters changed the direction of their ships.

More and more Hunters were coming. Astrid noticed a few more ships on the horizon. As soon as the Hunters saw the ships, somehow they were stronger than ever. "What the?" Astrid wondered.

"Woah! What's going on today?" Snotlout asked. "He's right Astrid! The Hunters they're too strong all at the sudden" Fishlegs said. "Well we can't back down now. Come on, we have to fight" Astrid ordered the Riders. She came forward riding Stormfly "Turn back now Ryker! Maybe we'll show mercy and even let you go!" Astrid offered.

He laughed in reply much to her annoyance. "I have already won, I just have to claim my victory now!" He said. Astrid headed back to the Riders. "Well we don't have a choice. Let's do this" Astrid ordered the Riders.

They took down many of the Hunters. "Hm why are those ships coming now it's not like Ryker to come unprepared. It's not like him Unless..." Astrid shared her thoughts with the Riders. "Unless what?" Fishlegs asked. "Unless... HICCUP!" She gasped as she thought of Hiccup.

Hiccup was still lying on his bed, too weak to even sit, his vision was blurry and when everything stopped spinning Only then he noticed smoke, too much smoke in his room. He managed fo figure out what was happening. He was too weak to do anything. The poison was running wild in his veins and he could feel it. The fire was approaching his room, it was spreading too fast.

He couldn't get up even if he tried his best. He closed his eyes and prepared himself for the circumstances! Soon he was out of breath. He was fighting himself to stay awake.Only hoping someone would come just in time!

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter. Took me a while to update I know but I had a few ideas that I was working on. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter.**

More and more smoke filling up the room. _'I can't give up'_ he thought _'maybe if I try'._ Although it seemed hard but he couldn't give up. He had to get up for Toothless, for his Dad, for Astrid.

Using all his strength, he stood up. Moving slowly towards the door of his room, leaning against the wall which hadn't caught fire yet.

"Astrid where are you going?" Fishlegs asked. "I'm coming just hold your ground" her voice slowly fading away as she flew in the direction of Hiccup's hut.

She gasped as she saw his hut on fire "Hiccup!". Without thinking anything she ran inside his hut and much to her surprise and joy he had already made it out of his room. Something seemed wrong, it was already wrong and she was aware, since he was poisoned but this seemed too wrong.

He was barely awake, leaning against a wall breathing heavily. "Hiccup! You're alright. Thank Thor. Come on let's get you out of here" she ran towards him and supported him by wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

He was more than just relieved to hear Astrid's voice as his vision was now blurry. He could only hear fuzzy sounds. His eyelids were getting heavy, as much as he wanted to fight, he knew that he couldn't. He couldn't fight anymore. His eyes closed and he fell into unconsciousness.

The last words he heard was Astrid yelling his name and telling him to hold on. He felt guilty for not doing so.

Astrid made it out with him. She quickly mounted Stormfly with Hiccup, which was a little hard without his cooperation. But she couldn't stop, there was a battle going on and she had to fight alongside her friends.

She held him in his arms and noticed his condition, he was more pale than the last time she had seen him, barely breathing. She only hope that the chief would return with the healers soon.

"Astrid where have you- Hiccup?" Fishlegs saw his friend unconscious in Astrid's arms. Astrid dismounted her Dragon and Hiccup slid down the Dragon.

Toothless ran towards his Rider and nudged him softly. No reply! He cooed sadly and looked at Astrid with sad expressions. Astrid placed her hand on his Head and gave him an assuring smile.

Astrid explained everything to the Riders. "Astrid! He shouldn't be here in this condition. He inhaled too much smoke and..." Fishlegs examined Hiccup.

"And what?" Snotlout asked. "And the poison have already spread through most of his body. We have to take him away from here" Fishlegs explained.

Astrid's eyes widened "what? But how will we-". "You go! We got this" Snotlout replied. Astrid would be shocked any other day by Snotlout's behavior but now she as worried for Hiccup. The Riders gave her a confident and go-we-got-this smile.

Toothless volunteered to go with them but Astrid stopped him "No Toothless you stay here. The Riders need you and besides I can't fly you and take care of Hiccup at the same time, you have to understand and don't worry I won't let anything happen to him. I Promise!". Toothless looked at his Rider last time. He had hope in his eyes that Astrid wouldn't let anything happen to him.

Ryker noticed the Riders' gathering. He was suspicious. "They're having little Chat. Hm...". He ordered the Hunters to attack immediately so the Riders wouldn't have a chance to plan whatever they were.

She nodded in agreement and once again mounted Stormfly with Hiccup. "We'll be heading towards Berk. I'll send help as Soon as I reach there"

Ryker saw Astrid mounting her dragon with Hiccup "He's ALIVE?" He lifted a hunter by the throat. "I-i don't know H-how sir!" The hunter replied. "No matter! Center your fire on the Nadder and take it down" he ordered.

Meanwhile on the Mainland Stoick, Gobber and Gothi had met and explained everything to the healers. "Well when are we leaving then?" Stoick asked. "Soon! You sure these were the symptoms?" A healer asked. Gothi nodded in reply.

"How long is it going to take you to prepare? We're running out of time here!" Rage rising in his voice.

"Stoick!" Gobber tried to calm him. Stoick sighed.

"He'd be alright. The kid's stronger than he looks. Don't worry"

"I know but this time it's different. It's not under his control, I didn't see much of hope in his eyes. I-I can't lose him Gobber. I still have so much to make up for"

"I Know but Astrid wouldn't let him give up" Stoick smiled.

"Alright we are ready" the healer informed. They took off for Dragon's Edge. Stoick was relieved, now he only hoped they would make it in time.

"Come on Stormfly let's go" Astrid patted her Dragon. They took off from behind so the Hunters wouldn't notice them until they were up in air. But Ryker knew exactly what was going on, he was prepared.

"Hold on...NOW!" A hunter yelled as he locked down his Target. "What the" Astrid exclaimed as she saw a shower of arrows on them and not just any arrows Dragon Root arrows. Stormfly managed to avoid most of then but unfortunately one on the arrows hit the Dragon.

"Stormfly!" Astrid yelled as she felt her Dragon in pain "Hold on Girl" but Stormfly couldn't fight and now they were falling towards the ocean.

Fortunately Astrid along with Stormfly managed to swing to the shore but Hiccup was somewhere in the ocean. He was unconscious and couldn't swing all the way here. "Stay here girl" she told Stormfly

Astrid didn't waste a moment and jumped into the water. She swam faster, held her breath and looked underwater. She was relieved when she saw Hiccup lying on the ocean floor,which wasn't deep because they were close to the shore, still unconscious.

She grabbed him and pulled him out to the surface. If she had stayed underwater another second, her body would've given up. She could only imagine what Hiccup was going through.

She swam all the way back to the beach. She laid Hiccup gently on the ground. She Placed her ear on his chest hoping for a beat but there was none. "N-no it can't be. NO!" She screamed on the top of her lungs. "Hiccup" Tears began to fall down her cheeks.

She was too late and now He Was Gone?

 **Thank you so much for reading. What do you think about this chapter? Will Hiccup survive or not? I'm not that kind of person who loves the happy endings with everything okay in the end. Let me know what you think. PS are my chapters too short? My friend told me that they're too short but honestly on Tablet it's really hard. Stupid autocorrect you have to re-read like two or three time just to check it so it doesn't say Ryker was pregnant ? What the fudge! Honestly not kidding it had happened to me XD Until next time guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is here. Special Thanks to "thepurplewriter333" for all the support and reviews. You're too kind :) anyways hope you enjoy this chapter**

"Hiccup...please!" Astrid whispered placing her head on his chest "you can't leave me...answer me" more and more tears fell from her eyes. She heard a familiar growl

"T-toothless" she lifted her head to see the Dragon by their side. He nudged Hiccup, hoping for a response even a groan to assure himself his Rider was still there, nothing!

He looked at Astrid who looked down. She couldn't face his eyes questioning him. She had promised she won't let anything happen to him and now. "I'm so sorry Toothless" she controlled herself. She needed to be strong but failed

"I'm sorry Hi-Hiccup I've failed you" her voice cracking "please come back to me" burying her face in his chest. Toothless ran away in the woods in disbelief "Toothless wait please" but he was long gone

 _Thump...Thump_

"What?" She couldn't believe what she had heard so she placed her ear close to his chest. Another Thump. "H-Hiccup! Oh Hiccup" she couldn't believe it. He was alive, breathing. In fact it was better than she had heard in previous few days.

"You're alive" Tears of Joy filling her eyes. Because for a moment her world had shattered in to more pieces than she could've put back. She hugged him moving him more close to herself.

She remembered Stormfly. "Stormfly! Oh girl I'm so sorry" she gently placed Hiccup on the sand and ran to her Dragon. She reached for her saddle bag and brought out a bottle with the antidote.

Stormfly drank it. She was all better now. They waited for a few moments until Stormfly was ready to fly. "Come on let's go. We have a battle to fight" Astrid said climbing the Dragon.

She didn't take Hiccup with him hoping he'd be safe here. "Don't worry Hiccup we'll be back" she looked worriedly at him and took off.

"Astrid what are you doing here and where's Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked. "Long story but right now these hunter have to pay" she replied with anger rising in her voice

"oh so looks like my plan worked" Ryker said. "YOU!" Astrid shouted. "Plan? What plan?" Ruffnut asked "did we miss anything?" Her brother asked. "Astrid where's Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked as he was now understanding. "He... he's" she tried to say. "Dead" Ryker cut her off.

"Dead? No Astrid please tell me he's lying" Snotlout pleaded. Astrid looked away. The Riders' gasped. "Ryker! You will pay" Snotlout sad angirly. Ryker walked away letting the Hunters do the rest.

"Oh I'm gonna" Fishlegs was saying when "guys Hiccup is fine but we can't let the Hunter's know. Who knows what they'll do next to try to hurt him" Astrid whispered to the Riders. They were beyond happy to know their friend was alright but didn't let it snow.

The Riders were in spirit more than ever. With the help of other Gronckles led by Meatlug and Fangmaster, they were unstoppable. "That's the last of 'em" Snotlout declared. "I can't believe it worked!" Fishlegs said. Astrid smiled "wait! Where's Ryker?" She asked.

"Clever. Very clever. You thought you could trick me eh?" A voice came. It was Ryker. "No!" Astrid spoke when she saw Ryker holding Hiccup by the shoulders, holding a sword close to his throat.

Ryker smirked. "What do you want Ryker?" Astrid asked. "A safe getaway" he replied. Astrid sighed "fine. Just let go of him" she couldn't afford to risk Hiccup's life. Ryker got to the shores holding Hiccup as a hostage.

When he reached there a wide evil grin appeared on his face and he moved his sword closer to Hiccup's throat. Astrid noticed his movement "NO" she screamed.

Ryker didn't care but before he could do anything a blast hit the sand close to his feet, a plasma Blast. "Toothless!" Astrid exclaimed. Toothless growled and moved closer to Ryker. Each blast removed a part of his armor until there was none. Ryker fell backwards.

Astrid raced forward and caught Hiccup before he hit the ground. "We got him" the twins exclaimed while they tied him up

Toothless ran towards Hiccup and sheltered him with his wings. "He's alright now Toothless" she told him. He indeed was better now. He was less pale and was breathing normally.

It was evening. Astrid was sitting beside Hiccup, soaking a rag in water and then placing it on his forehead. He had fever and it was high. She refused to leave his side. She was extremely tired but she couldn't leave him.

Toothless had fixed his eyes on Hiccup. Hoping he'd be alright.

"Astrid! Astrid!" Snotlout entered the room. "Shhhh" Astrid told him to be quiet. "Sorry but it's Ryker. He...he escaped" he said. "What?" She asked.

Ryker was free and he could be anywhere. Who knows what he'll be planning or what he'll do. He was determined to kill Hiccup this time and now he was out there somewhere...

 **Thank you for reading. How was this chapter? Let me know what you think. This story has 1600+ views. Thank you so much. Until next time guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is here. My internet is too slow today, sorry if things are rushed a bit.**

"Ryker! We can't let him escape. Come on we have to find him" Astrid said as she stood up from her position. She faced the Snotlout and was about to leave when Hiccup grabbed her hand.

Toothless stood up as he noticed the movement in Hiccup's hand. He looked at him but did not touch him, so he might not even accidentally cause him any pain. He didn't open his eyes.

"Hiccup" she said in surprise. "You're awake?" She asked but no replay came. He didn't let go of her hand. "Alright! Alright! I'm not going anywhere". He didn't have any strength within him to stay awake so he passed out again.

"Hiccup! Hiccup!" Astrid shook his shoulders but she knew that he was unconscious again.

"Snotlout you and the Riders go look for Ryker. We can't just let him get away" she directed Snotlout who nodded in reply.

"He'd be fine Toothless don't you worry" Astrid assured Toothless, who seemed worried as Hiccup was unconscious again, but this time he was not going to believe in just words. He wasn't willing to leave Hiccup's side. Not until he wakes up.

After awhile Fishlegs came inside the room. "What happened?" She asked

"He got away"

"Got away? How?"

"The Archers were hidden somewhere in the forest and we were surrounded and outnumbered. It must've been the reinforcements"

Astrid sighed because as much as she wanted to capture Ryker, She knew that Hiccup needed her now, she knew that now the danger was away. She checked his forehead

"Fever?" Fishlegs asked

"Yes. Fishlegs could you please stay while I go get some more water?"

"Of course" He sat on the chair.

"Thanks Fishlegs"

She left the room to get water. She saw Dragons landing. Stoick was back with the healers. The Viking Chief took off of his Dragon and raced towards his son's hut.

He saw Astrid in front of the door. Astrid was relieved. "Chief you're here! Thank Gods" she exclaimed

"Astrid is my son..." Stoick couldn't say the next word

"He's fine Chief." She replied

"Come on! This way" Gobber directed the healer into Hiccup's room, where Fishlegs was sitting. He immediately stood up.

The healer came forward checked his pulse and began her examination. She gasped, making the others confused. She was done with the examinations.

Toothless stood by Hiccup's side throughout the examination and after.

"Hm. Have you been feeding him anything past few days?" The healer asked

"Yes but he didn't eat much" Astrid replied

"What?"

"Soup"

"Did you add anything different, out of the ordinary ingredients?"

"Not that I could remember...wait! I've been adding those sour berries in the soup"

"Sour berries? Do you have any now?"

"No I used them last time I made the soup"

"Did those berries looked like this?" The healer showed Astrid the drawing of the same berries she has been using

"Yes! These are the one"

"Well dear. There's a good news"

"Good news! What's is it?" Stoick asked

"Your son is healed. Thanks to this young lady" the healer pointed towards Astrid

"Me?"

"Yes dear you've been feeding him the berries of 'The Golden Vortex'. The plant is rare. These berries can fight against any kind of Poison, they work at a slow rate but they have extra-ordinary efficiency in salty environment"

"And when he fell into the ocean then" Astrid said

"Fell into the ocean? What had happened here while we were gone?" Stoick asked

"It's a long story" Fishlegs said

"When will he wake up?" Gobber asked the healer

"He's exhausted, in a few days maybe but don't disturb him, don't let the place get overcrowded, check up on his fever don't let it get too high and he'll be alright" the healer explained

The healer and others left the room as it was getting to crowded, except Toothless, Astrid and Stoick.

"Thank you Astrid!" Stoick thanked her

"No need to thank me chief. It's all because he ate the soup. It tasted terrible but he didn't tell me so he wouldn't hurt my feelings. He's really sweet"

"He cares lot for you, you know and I know you do too. But dear Life is too short to leave some things unspoken"

Astrid understood what the chief meant.

"You should go back to Berk now" Astrid suggested

"What? No way not until Hiccup wakes up"

"I know you don't want to leave but think about what Spitelout would have done to the village by now. They need you and as for Hiccup don't worry I will take complete care of him. Trust me"

"I know you will and you're right but as soon as he wakes up let me know"

"Of course."

"So what happened here while we were gone?"

Astrid told him everything that had happened.

"What? So Ryker just got away? Doesn't matter because he will pay for everything"

"If it wasn't for the Hunters attack Hiccup might not have been here with us"

"Perhaps but that still doesn't mean we aren't going to go after those Hunters"

"We will but with a plan. Once Hiccup is alright"

"Don't worry Toothless he'd be just fine" Stoick patted Toothless' head

"He saved Hiccup. If he hadn't made it in time" Astrid said. Stoick smiled at how strong Hiccup and Toothless' bond was.

"We should let him rest now" Stoick suggested.

"Yes and Toothless you should get some rest too. Hiccup is alright now" Astrid spoke

"What about that Dragon? Is it still out there?" Stoick asked leaving the room

"Yes we think so. We have to do something" Astrid replied

"And I know just how" Fishlegs said coming towards them

"Alright everybody positions and make sure you don't get stung" Astrid told the Riders who were hiding in the bushes. There was a cage, attached to a rope from one end.

They were waiting for the Dragon to come out to eat fish placed as bait. "Ugh what's taking so long" Snotlout said as he was tired of waiting. Astrid rolled her eyes. She was about to say something but then she saw a small Dragon, with many stingers on its wings.

"Come on further...just a little more" Astrid whispered. When the Dragon had reached the spot "NOW!" She yelled and cage was dropped on the tiny Dragon.

"Yes" they cheered.

"Wow I've seen a Dragon like This before. What is it?" Fishlegs wondered

"It's an unknown species. It's very fast so no one has been able to see it from close" the healer spoke

"What should we call it?" Snotlout asked

"ooh I know. Since it has stingers, which are poisonous, on its wings then ...'PoisonWing' !" Tuffnut suggested

"Well it seems appropriate" Stoick spoke

"Then it's settled this species is the 'PoisonWing' species" Astrid declared

"Well we need to remove this little guy from The Edge. It's not it's natural habitat" Fishlegs spoke

"I'll take it with me. There is an island of these Dragons" the healer spoke

"Okay. Snotlout you and Fishlegs take the healer back to the Mainlands" Astrid ordered

They nodded. Next morning everyone was ready to leave. Stoick, Gobber and Gothi to Berk and Snotlout, Fishlegs and The healer to Mainlands. They all took off to their respective destinations.

Everything once again was getting back to normal. Now Astrid only wanted Hiccup to wake up because she had something important to say.

 **Next chapter will be Hiccup/Everybody bonding XD. what do think about this chapter? Let me know. Until next time guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**That's the Final Chapter. Thank you all for reading.**

 **As for a guest review on chapter 7 that part was based on personal experience. I've lost my very dear and loving cousin few years ago. When I heard the news I locked myself in my room. I couldn't believe he was gone. I know that I should've been there for his family for my uncle and Aunt but that moment I couldn't. When you love someone deeply and you know that they're no longer in this world the moment is unexplainable. I still love him and miss him as if he tied yesterday but he's in a better place now. Rest in peace 'Babar' ;(**

It's been 3 days and Hiccup still hadn't woken up. Astrid began to worry. Toothless wouldn't leave his Rider's side. Astrid would sit in his room for hours but eventually she had to leave to check up on other Riders and he also needed complete rest.

Toothless had fixed his eyes on the unconscious Hiccup. He watched him sadly. He noticed movement in Hiccup's hand. Hiccup slowly opened his eyes.

Toothless was very happy to see his forest green eyes again. He nudged Hiccup gently, he's been doing that a lot lately. "Hey Toothless. I'm okay don't worry" he told the Dragon trying to sit up

Toothless helped him up. He was breathing heavily not to much though. Toothless licked his face "I missed you too bud" he placed his hand on Toothless' head.

"So where's everyone else?" He asked. Toothless looked towards the door. "I get it. They must be busy" Toothless looked worriedly at him "so what do say. Shall we pay them a visit?" Toothless growled, he didn't want Hiccup to leave his bed.

"Oh come on. I'm tired of this place. I wanna go outside. Please" he requested. Toothless had no choice but to agree. "Thanks bud". Hiccup slowly got on his feet...foot. He took slow and gentle steps with Toothless beside him.

He couldn't go faster even if he wanted to, he was too weak. Leaning over Toothless he managed to get out of his hut. From a distance he saw Astrid. "Let's go bud" he hopped on Toothless' back and they raced towards Astrid

Toothless landed close to where Astrid was sitting. "Ugh go away Snotlout" she said in an annoyed tone. Hiccup came from behind and covered Astrid's eyes with his hands.

She'd recognize those hands anywhere. "Hiccup" she whispered. He removed his hands from her eyes "surprise" . "Oh Hiccup" she stood up and gave him very tight hug.

"Ast-trid... can't...breathe!" He said as the hug was crushing him. "Oh right sorry" she apologized. Toothless smiled and he saw Stormfly and both Dragons began to play.

"You're up!" She said in surprise. "What are you doing here? You should be resting. Come on let's get you back" she said

"No Astrid please. I'm tired of that room. I just want to be out in the fresh air" he replied

"Fine but just sit down okay". Now that was something he wouldn't mind, he felt like he was gonna pass out any second .she supported him and helped him sit on the same wooden log she was.

"Thanks Astrid" his breathing was heavy. Astrid noticed that his condition was still not good but it was still better.

"Um Astrid what are you doing?" He asked as she placed his head in her lap

"What? You're sick remember? I don't think it's embarrassing" she replied

"No it's not"

"Hiccup there's something I've been meaning to tell you. I don't know if it sounds weird but Hiccup I care for you, I've always did in a specific way. I don't know what you think but in past few days I've realized that anything could happen, anytime and I felt like somethings must never be left unspoken. Hiccup I love you and it's okay if you don't because you could like anyone else too and I can't force you"

"Astrid. I don't know what to say" he sat up and held her hands in his own.

"Look I feel the same way about you I just didn't know how to tell you because"

"Because what?"

"Because I thought you'd like that typical viking guy"

"You are right. I do like the typical Viking guy... someone like you" she smiled

"Really? I don't know what to say"

"You don't have to say anything" she smiled. He smiled back. She leaned forward, she could've kissed him but his breathing was a little heavy, so instead she gave him a warm hug. He hugged her back

"We should go inside" Astrid suggested. Hiccup sighed as he really didn't want to back to his room. "To the clubhouse" she added. It was still better than room.

"Easy...Come on" The Riders heard Astrid telling someone. She opened the door and helped Hiccup to sit. "Hiccup you're up" Fishlegs said walking to him.

"How are you feeling?" Snotlout asked

"After everything ...you know. It must be exhausting" Tuffnut said

"Guys!" Astrid yelled as she noticed Hiccup closing his eyes. "Oh right sorry" Fishlegs apologized.

"Hiccup you feeling alright?" Astrid asked

"Hm yeah! I just want to get some rest" he replied

"Alright. You can sleep here if you" she was saying but he was already asleep "want to" she completed

He woke up. He saw everybody around him even his Dad

"Hey! Morning" Astrid greeted

"Morning!" He replied

"How are you feeling son?" Stoick asked

"Fine thanks Dad." he smiled

"Good. You had us all worried."

"Yeah sorry about that but it was no fun for me"

"Of course it wasn't. Well your better now and that's all that matters"

"Yeah I guess. Thanks Dad for everything."

"Hiccup i'm your father and I'd do anything to make sure you're alright. I've been missing you a lot lately but I can't stop you from doing what you want just always be careful"

"I will thanks again Dad"

Stoick smiled at his reply. He wanted to stay longer but he had responsibilities. He had to leave.

"I'm sorry Hiccup but I have to leave. I hope that is alright" Hiccup nodded with a smile.

"I'll come visit soon. Take care of yourself." Stoick said and took off.

"Huh glad you're no longer the center of attention as usual" Snotlout said

"Yeah you didn't even care" Fishlegs teased

"I didn't. I knew you'd be alright" he replied confidently.

"We're glad that Astrid won't be our leader now that you're alright" Ruffnut said

"You can say that again" Tuffnut replied

"Alright guys that's enough. Remember last time what happened with all of you talking non-stop" Astrid reminded them

They understood and left the room one by one.

"Hey Astrid" Hiccup said

"Yes?" Astrid replied while gathering blankets.

"I just wanted to say thanks for everything. You know for not letting me give up." She sat beside him and covered him in blankets.

"You don't have to thank me Hiccup. I did it because that's what you've always done for me. You were always there for me and because I love you and I can't imagine a world without you"

"I love you too and I can't imagine a world without you" Hiccup replied.

 **I got a bit emotional up there. Anyways I think the ending was just rough but thank you all so much for all the support. I loved writing this story and I hope you liked reading it. This was my first Fanfiction ever. Thanks again!**


End file.
